The current state of user search interfaces relies primarily on query parsing and matching to large lists of potential results. The user is burdened with sifting through these large lists to obtain the information he or she is seeking. The search results presented to the user are often muddled by long complex user queries, which increase the time required to generate the search results and often result in a strange amalgam of results related to individual terms within the complex query.